


Christmas in July

by RealistTash



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Pure pure fluff, call your dentist, seriously 7k+ of thooth rotting fluff, total mess Penelope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealistTash/pseuds/RealistTash
Summary: As the tags say, just pure, simple, sickeningly sweet fluff for the wonderful Rose's (@5ivebyfive on tumblr and @twoorangecookies on here) belated birthday present.





	Christmas in July

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twoorangecookies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoorangecookies/gifts).



> Don't ask my why I decided to make the fic Christmas themed in the middle of July. It just happened. No idea how.

"Trini," Kim whispers hurriedly, waves Trini over to peek through the slit in the living room blind with her, pays no attention to Trini rolling her eyes, "look, look, she's going all out this year. I swear to fucking god-"

"Kimmy, babe," Trini sighs, her hands moving to massage Kim's shoulders, "it's been three years, let it go." 

Kim shakes her head, "no way. Not this year. We're going to be the best decorated house on the goddamn block." Her eyes light up and Trini winces. "Oh, oh! We can get Billy to do that thing where the lights flicker in sync with music. That'll show her." 

The thing is, outside of the unspoken Christmas decorations competition Kim has going on with the woman across the street, they are actually very friendly with one another. 

Ah yes, Trini was more than shocked to come home from work early one day and find a tall, pretty blonde sharing what turned out to be homemade apple pie and imported Cuban coffee across the table from her wife. 

-

"Trini, baby, you're back early," Kim comments as Trini slowly places her keys on the counter. "This is Caroline Forbes, she's our neighbour across the street." 

The beautiful woman, Caroline, smiles politely, "I'm sorry it took me so long to come and introduce myself to you guys. Work, you know?" Trini nods. "Here, you want some pie? It's my daughters' favourite," she adds with a sad lilt of lips that hurts Trini's heart. 

"You have a daughter?"

"Two," she grins, "twins. They live in Virginia with their dad. I mean, technically, they aren't biologically mine, but… they also are in a way." Trini tilts her head. "I was a surrogate, a close friend, but their mom died and… well, I'm sure you get the picture." 

Trini bites her lip, "I'm sorry to hear that. Pie sounds great."

-

And so began a beautiful friendship.

Except for now. Christmas. 

It's a friendly competition between Kim and Caroline, but a competition none-the-less, and they stand at the window as they watch Caroline set up her light up Santa's sleigh with attached reindeer, and brand new singing snowmen group. 

"Where did she even get that?" 

"Kimberly, you know she travels the world, she's bound to be able to get a hold of shit we can't. Besides, all of this is for Josie and Lizzie, let her have it." 

They found out long ago that Caroline only gets them over the Christmas period, spending up to Boxing Day with their dad and the rest of the holiday with her. It's not that she doesn't see them throughout the year, but it's her that has to travel to them. "Alaric can be such a dick."

Trini hums her agreement. Caroline barely has a bad word to say about him, but she can't help but feel the twins need more time with their mother. 

Kim feels her phone vibrate in her pocket and laughs as she looks at the screen, reads the message out, "when you're done watching me, I have sugar cookies and cinnamon hot chocolate." 

"I'm down."

"Traitor," Kim mumbles.

The door is already halfway open by the time Trini shouts back, "you're only spiting yourself, gorgeous." 

Caroline beams at Trini and a pouty Kim as they enter the yard. "Hey, I don't suppose you guys can help me with this. Please?" 

"Like hell I'm helping you win this year, Forbes," Kim playfully taunts. Trini elbows her as she sees Caroline bite her lip, her voice low. 

"Please," she asks again, "the girls are coming early this year." 

Kim's demeanor instantly changes, "really? That's amazing news. When are they getting here?" 

"In about three hours," she looks helplessly at all the decorations scattered around her and sighs, "I'm never going to get all of these up in time." 

Trini takes her phone out of her pocket, already preparing a mass text to Jason, Billy, Zack, and Tommi. "Don't worry, we got you." 

Kim decides to let Caroline win this year and begins to untangle the fairy lights. 

-

Caroline pours out seven mugs of hot chocolate and slumps into the chair with a heavy sigh, "thank you, everyone."

The house looks incredible. The outside lit up like the fourth of July and the inside like Santa's grotto. 

Zack moans as he sips his beverage and nudges Trini, "anything for my girl."

"Hey," Kim pipes up as she sees the time. They only have around a half hour before Josie and Lizzie show up, "why don't the three of you come over for dinner-"

"Oh, I don't want to-"

Trini waves her off, "nonsense. The last thing you need to do is cook. Besides, I'm sure the girls would love to catch up with each other." Kim's eyes widen. "What?" 

"Uh, nothing." Trini squints her eyes as Caroline frowns, but Kim urges the room to finish up. "Come on, we should give them some time together before they come over for dinner." 

Billy nods and thanks Caroline for the hot chocolate and cookies, Jason following suit while Tommi tips the mug against Zack's lips to make him drink faster. "Alright, alright. Jesus. Can I?" He nods towards the cookies and Caroline chuckles as he scoops up a handful and shoves them into his pocket. "You're the best, C." 

"What was that about?"

Kim looks at Trini like she's lost her head as they head back home. "Josie's coming here early." Trini looks back as if to say 'so', and Kim waves her hands in the air. "Josie. Is. Coming. Here. Early." 

Understanding dawns on Trini's face, "oh. Shit." She opens the door, enters the house and shouts upstairs. "Penny? You still home?" A loud shout answers her. "Is Hope up there with you?" 

"Sure am, Mrs. H." 

"You staying for dinner?" She receives a grunt of confirmation. "Okay. Uh, by the way, Caroline is joining us." Penelope shouts back a 'cool' and Trini grimaces. "So are Josie and Lizzie."

"What?" Seconds later, Penelope rampages down the stairs, her hair messy and sans make up, baggy sweatpants and a creased tank, all evidence of a lazy day binging Netflix. Hope sniggers behind her as she crosses her arms with her perfected 'Trini glare'. "Josie's here? Why didn't you tell me?"

Kim holds her laughter, "we only found out earlier."

Penelope gawks, "oh my god. Oh my god. I'm such a mess. She can't see me like this! Hope!" 

"Alright, P, calm down, we'll get you fixed up," Hope attempts to ease.

"This is a disaster. I'm never going to be ready in time. She's going to think I'm- I'm-"

"Mija," Trini soothes, "she won't care what you look like." Kim elbows her. "I mean, you're always beautiful, even if you do look like a mess." 

Kim steps in before Trini can dig a deeper hole, "you can use my mascara. The expensive one." Penelope huffs and spins on her heel with a groan as she bolts back upstairs, Hope awkwardly shuffling. "You're not having my leather jacket until I die, Hope." 

"I'm going to hold you to that, Mrs. H." A crash comes from upstairs. "I better… yeah."

Trini shakes her head as they leave Hope to calm their daughter down and Kim stares at her. "What?" 

"Stick to the academic and martial arts compliments, baby, leave the teenage love drama to me." 

"Oh?" Trini scoffs. "Was it or was it not you that accidentally phoned me because you were stressing about what to wear on our first date?" 

Kim glares, "don't you have a dinner to cook?" 

"Carry on like that and you're eating in the garage," Trini sings on her way to the kitchen. 

-

Penelope groans as she ruffles her hair, "ugh, why won't you work for me?" 

"P, you look hot and you know it." 

"No offense," she drawls, "but you have to say I'm hot. That's what best friends are for."

Hope raises a brow, "best friends are there to tell you the truth." She flicks through her phone as Penelope continues to make her hair work, harder to tame it since she cut it short. "I can't believe you're still so hung up on her. It's been what, a year since you saw her?"

A hum answers Hope as Penelope rolls her eyes, destined to have wild hair, "do you think she'll like it?" 

"Sure, it gives you this whole," Hope gestures over Penelope's body, "give no shits vibe. Girls love that stuff."

Penelope scoffs, "and what the hell would you know about what girls like? Your boyfriend looks like a homeless emo bass player." 

"That is so not… okay, but only slightly true. And Landon is sweet. Sure, he might be a little… slam poetry, but he's nice. And cute." 

"Gross. Okay, okay, how do I look?" 

Hope's eyes skim over Penelope's body. The slouch white shirt that's unbuttoned to just above her bra and tucked neatly into calf length, black pants, red heels that accentuate her legs and a loose red ribbon tied around her neck, the accompanying long, silver necklace drawing attention to her cleavage. "If you weren't my girl I'd totally go there."

"Great," Penelope drags out, "I need to change everything." 

"Excuse you?"

"You have awful taste, Hope," Penelope stifles her smirk. Hope actually has incredible taste, but it's always fun to wind her up.

"Wow. Rude. You just lost the best damn wingman in Angel Grove." 

Penelope sighs, "I don't need you to wingman me. I just need Josie to remember how amazing last year was." 

Hope playfully swoons, "aw, you want magic under the stars again, P? Be mesmerised by the way the fireworks reflect in Josie's eyes. Nobody would ever believe me if I told them what a sap you are." 

"Shut up," Penelope mumbles in response to the mocking. 

"Girls, they're here!" 

Eyes widen at Kim's bellow, and Penelope suddenly feels sick. "Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. I'm not ready for this. I need more time. My hair is a mess."

"You're a mess. Here." Hope stands from Penelope's bed and walks towards the mirror, her hands patting down Penelope's hair before she suddenly messes it up more, ignores Penelope's astonishment of her name. "It looks better messy. Like that 'just fucked' way your mom-"

"Okay no. How many times do I need to tell you not to talk about my parents’ sex life? It's disgusting." 

Hope shrugs, mirth all over her expression, "I'm just saying. It looks hot." 

"Penny! Get your ass down here!" 

"Alright, I'm coming!" She shouts back before she adds a whispered, "Jesus Christ." 

Trini hollers back, "don't Jesus Christ me."

Hope gapes, "how the hell does she always do that?" 

-

"So, guys, how's school going?" 

Lizzie answers first. "So. Great. Right, Jo?" Before Josie can get a word in, Lizzie continues, "I mean, between classes and training for the upcoming flag football tournament and my new boyfriend-"

"New boyfriend? You never mentioned a new boyfriend," Caroline says, brow raised and accusing eyes as Lizzie's cheeks turn a deep shade of red. "We can talk about that tomorrow, yes?" It isn't a question. 

Kim quickly steps in to divert Caroline's glare. "I'll go and see what's taking Penelope and Hope so long." Doesn't comment on the way Josie's eyes flick up to her at the mention of Penelope's name. 

"No need, Mrs. H, I finally ended up just dragging her down here."

"It was the smell of food, wasn't it?"

Hope blushes at Trini's smirk, "only for your cooking, you know that." She looks between Lizzie and Josie, "Saltzman duo, good to see you again. Looking as radiant as ever, Lizzie." 

Lizzie stews in her chair. They'd never particularly gotten along, even though they've only met a few times over the last three years. Mostly when they've all been at one house or the other.

Though there was that one time Penelope and Josie set them up by promising the other wasn't joining them for ice skating. 

Hope denies that she held onto the side the entire time and Lizzie denies helping her. 

"Hope," Josie replies before she shyly looks at Penelope, "hey, Pen." 

"Hi, JoJo," Penelope breathes, "you look nice." 

"Hey," Hope blurts out, causing the others in the room to jump as she addresses the four, "why don't we show Lizzie and Ms. F that… uh, thing?" 

Trini rolls her eyes as Kim snorts, even Caroline shakes her head, but they still all leave the living room, Lizzie the only one expecting to go look at something extravagant. 

Penelope waits until she knows they're fully out of ear shot, bites her lip. "Hey."

Josie chuckles, "hey."

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming early?" 

Yes, they haven't seen each other in a year, but that doesn't mean Penelope didn't track down Josie's boarding school address and sneak a cell phone over to her so they could text.

Stupid ridiculous school not allowing personal technology. 

Josie stands, "I wanted to surprise you."

"Well," Penelope chuckles, "goal achieved."

"I like the hair. It's uh, it suits you." 

Penelope runs her hands through it with a blush, "yeah, fancied a change, you know? It's really good to see you, JoJo." 

"It's good to see you, too." 

Silence surrounds them shortly after, simply staring at each other. 

"Jesus Christ! Just kiss her already!"

"Hope! I swear to fucking god." 

-

Penelope doesn't see Josie too much over the next few days, the twins spending quality time with their mom, and she occupies her mind by helping her moms decorate. 

"I'm just saying, imagine the lights playing in sync with a carol, Trini. It'd be awesome."

"And I'm just saying, let it go. I thought you were going to let Caroline have it this year?"

Kim pouts, "who said anything about this year? I'm planning for next year, baby." 

"You're ridiculous."

"Yet you married me anyway." 

"That was a long time ago. I was young and stupid." 

A nod, "maybe so. But now we're going to end up old and stupid. You're stuck with me. Forever." 

Trini snorts through her nose, sees Penelope untangling the same knot in the fairy lights she's been playing with for the last twenty minutes. "I'm sure they'll be back soon, mija."

"Huh? Who? What? Who? I don't know what you're talking about."

Kim laughs hard, "totally convincing." 

"Kimberly," Trini throws a bauble at her, "leave her alone. It's not her fault she's a terrible liar."

"Really?" Penelope pouts, "not cool." 

Trini rolls her eyes, "get that look off of your face. It doesn't work for your mom and it certainly doesn't work for you." 

"Lies," Kim gasps, "you've never been able to say no to either of us."

"I just let you think that," Trini shrugs. Penelope shares a look with Kim before they both nod and pick up a can of fake snow. Trini's eyes become scared. "No. No! You know that stuff doesn't come out." 

Penelope cocks her head, "what do you think, mom? Shall we let her off?"

"Hmmm, nope."

Trini squeaks as she darts away, closes a door behind her and puts her full weight on it. "Alright, alright. I'm sure we can come to an agreement." 

"Oh? What kind of agreement?"

"I could use a new bag for school," Penelope adds. 

"Done," Trini confirms. 

Penelope smirks, "and maybe some new shoes?" 

Trini groans, "so much like your mother. Fine."

"And there was a-"

"Don't push it, mija." 

Kim grins, lowers her voice, "what are you going to do for me?"

Penelope grimaces, "ew. I'm out."

"Good call. You should probably go and hang out with Hope for a few hours." 

"Why do you always have to ruin things?"

Kim shrugs, "I'm your mother." 

Penelope gives her one last scowl as she stalks out of the house.

She doesn't hold anything against them, she knows it was a way of getting her mind off of Josie. She'll thank them later. 

Giggles invade her ears. 

Much, much later. 

-

"JoJo! JoJo, wait up!" Penelope jogs to catch up to Josie outside her favourite coffee shop. "What are you up?" Casual. Calm. Doesn’t sound like the fact that she hasn’t been able to spend time with Josie for over a week bothers her. Gives herself a mental pat on the back.

Josie holds up a bag, "just some last minute Christmas shopping."

"On Christmas Eve? Why? Did you forget Lizzie or something?" Josie smiles fondly and Penelope bites her lip. "Got anything for me in there?" 

"Maybe. If you play your cards right." Even though they're in California, there is still a small breeze that causes Josie to shiver, and Penelope instantly takes her jacket off to wrap it around Josie's shoulders. "That's a good start." 

Penelope grins, probably more stupidly than she feels, and secures the jacket tighter. "Do you think we could spend some time together while you're here? Alone." 

Josie doesn't answer, spins around and walks away, leaves Penelope stumped until she shouts back over her shoulder, "I have to return your jacket to you at some point, right?" 

Kim and Trini watch from inside the coffee shop, unbeknownst to Penelope, and Trini chuckles, "our baby girl is growing up."

"Our baby girl is fucked. Did you see that dopey look on her face?" 

Trini plays with mug, "what happens when Josie goes home again? Penny was so upset last year. I mean, she gets upset every year, but last year was something else. She didn't smile again until Josie got that phone." 

"Baby, she's seventeen, and she's strong, she'll be a bit dramatic for a while, and then she'll be just fine." 

"I don't know, Kim. I think this might be real. She's been pining for so long and Josie hasn't even been here." 

Kim leans over to take Trini's hand, runs her thumb back and forth in a soothing manner, "and if it's real, they’ll eventually find each other. Penelope is staying close to home for college. UCLA, probably, because she's an overachiever like you." Trini rolls her eyes, doesn’t mention Kim also went there. "And once Josie turns eighteen she's free to do what she wants. If it's meant to happen, it will happen." She leans forwards, lowers her voice to a whisper, "between you and me, I think Josie prefers being here anyway." 

Trini squeezes Kim's hand, "I hope your right."

"I'm always right." Trini gives her a look. "Except when you're right."

"Better." She glanced at the time. "We'd better head home. I have to start preparing for the zoo tomorrow." 

"That's no way to speak about our friends."

"Have you seen Zack, Jason, and Hope eat?" Trini tuts. "Animals." 

-

"Mom! Mami! Come on! It's Christmas."

Trini blinks one eye open as Kim stirs with a groan. "You made her like this," she accuses.

"Why is she awake before us?" They hear noise from across the street and Kim huffs as she looks out of the window to see Caroline turn on the snow machine, probably so her girls wake up to a 'white Christmas'. "Well, that explains it. Won't be long until Josie is up I'm guessing." 

"They were talking on the phone half the night. How is she even alive?" 

Kim pecks Trini's lips with a large grin, "she's a morning person, you know this."

"Also your fault." 

A sudden blast of Christmas songs echo through the house and this time it’s Kim’s turn to glare at Trini. “Alright, this one is all you.” 

“I take full responsibility,” Trini replies.

Her gaze is full of longing until Kim rolls her eyes, makes her way out of their room and down to the kitchen where Penelope is pouting at her, coffee beans held out in front of her with the same annoying gaze Trini has when she wants something from Kim. “I swear I’m only kept around this house to be your coffee maid.”

Penelope bites her lips, “I mean, if the barista apron fits.” Kim breathes deep through her nose and Penelope smiles innocently as she backs away. “Just kidding, mom, it’s only because you’re too good at making it.” Kim’s expression doesn’t relent. “God, it’s Christmas, it’s okay to be playful at Christmas.” 

“Okay, what are you after?” 

“Me? After something? When am I ever after something?”

Kim begins preparing the coffee as Penelope fakes her innocence so terribly that even her voice is a few octaves higher. “Penny, please. I’d be more surprised if you weren’t after anything.”

“I’m hurt, mom. Truly. I can't believe you think I'm after anything other than spending a beautiful Christmas morning with my family." 

Trini groans as she enters the kitchen, "I can't take any more of this. Whatever it is, the answer is yes." Penelope smiles wide before she jumps in place, Kim watching her in fascination and Trini gaping. “Kimberly, our daughter is jumping up and down like a kid at… well… Christmas.”

“Sweetie, are you high?”

Penelope stops jumping, crosses her arms over her chest with a scoff, “with abuela and grandma coming over? I’m not stupid.” Trini stares deadpan. “Uh, I mean, drugs? Me? Never.” 

Kim finally breaks and laughs, “oh to be seventeen again. Baby, remember that time we-”

“No. No I do not remember. I remember us studying hard for finals, that’s what I remember us doing at that age.” 

Any conversation moving forward on that particular topic dies instantly as Hope walks through the kitchen door and takes the mug Kim is about to hand to Penelope out of her grasp with a moan. “Yes! Coffee. You’re the best, Mrs. H. Also, happy holidays, my three favourite ladies.” 

The three stare at Hope in bewilderment, Kim the first to recover. “Hope, it’s six am, what are you doing here?” 

“Oh, I stayed on the couch. Had a shower at Ms. F’s house so I didn’t wake you guys up,” Hope shrugs as she blows the steam at the top of the mug. 

Ignoring the fact that Hope apparently broke into the house in the middle of the night to sleep because it is by no means the first time, Penelope frowns. “Why didn’t you just use the guest room?”

Hope smirks into her first sip and wiggles her brows at Kim and Trini. “I didn’t want you to think I was a burglar or something so I was super quiet in case I interrupted anything.” 

“Ew.”

Kim chuckles while Trini blushes and Penelope scrunches her nose in disgust, before Kim sobers up. “Is everything okay?” 

While, of course, Hope loves the Hart parents and they love her in return, she’s always had a special bond with Kim that nobody can really explain. Hope shrugs again, “you know what my aunt is like during the holidays. Same shit, different season. I can’t wait to live on campus next year.”

Trini and Kim share a look that causes Penelope to squint her eyes in question. “Next time,” Kim says as she kisses Hope’s forehead, “use the guest room and shower, okay? Don’t worry about waking us up to let us know you’re here.” 

“I’d make a great burglar,” Hope declares instead, “don’t you think? I’ve managed to sneak in here multiple times without you knowing.” 

“Oh, we knew,” Trini jokes, “we must’ve just been too tired last night.”

Hope wiggles her brows again, “I’ll bet.” 

“Dude, can you stop?” 

“Sorry, P, but when I see a love so pure, it deserves to be commented on.”

Kim snorts, Trini blushes again, and Penelope runs her palms down her face, “one day, Hope. One day.”

“We were tired,” Trini stresses, “because we were up late preparing for today. Now, if you two aren’t going to help, you can get the hell out of my kitchen and start tidying up for when the rest get here.”

Penelope suck a breath in through her teeth, “sorry, mami, no can do. I have to go see Josie.”

Trini places her hands on her hips as Kim leans back against the counter with Hope to watch the beginning of the tennis match unfold. “Excuse me? You will be doing no such thing until after your grandparents leave.” 

“What? Mami, you just said I could!”

“I did not.”

“Yes, you did. You said ‘whatever it is, the answer is yes’. Right, mom?”

Kim holds her hands up, not wanting to get involved. Trini balks, “I didn’t mean you could leave the house.”

“They won’t even be here for another three hours.” 

Trini stands her ground, “Penelope.” 

“I have to give Josie her present. Please, mami,” she pouts, “please.” 

Hope sips her coffee with wild eyes that dart between the standoff and Kim leans down to whisper, “five, four, three, two, one-”

“Two conditions.” Hope chokes as Kim times Trini’s relent perfectly, and Penelope nods in excitement. “First, you have thirty minutes, not a second more.” Penelope nods again. “Second, if you’re going, you leave right now.” 

Penelope’s eyes widen as she looks down, and up, back down, and up again, spreads her arms out at her sides and shakes her head, her messy hair bouncing along with the motion. “I can’t go over like this.”

Trini shrugs, “then you don’t go over.” 

Determination flickers in Penelope’s eyes as she squares her jaw, looking all the tiny ball of mighty Trini is. “Fine,” she growls.

“Can I come?”

“Why?”

Hope hums in glee, “drama.”

“How do I put up with you?”

Kim smirks, “it’s like watching you and Zack, Trini.”

“It’s true,” Hope nods, “you’re my platonic soulmate, P, you have no choice.” 

Before Penelope can answer, Trini taps an invisible watch, “clock’s ticking, Penny.”

“Just remember, sweetie,” Kim pipes up, “if she can’t handle seeing you at your worst, she doesn’t deserve to see you at your best.”

-

“This was a mistake,” Penelope mutters to herself as she stands with her fist high, almost ready to knock on the door, “this was stupid.” 

Hope sniggers behind her and she glances over her shoulder to scowl. “What? It’s adorable when you act like this. So different to the badass you show people at school.” 

Penelope sighs, “shut up.”

“Are you going to stand at my door all day, Penelope?” 

Both girls swing around, Penelope with a blush, Hope with a smirk as she answers for the both of them. “Morning, Ms. F. Happy holidays. Again.” Caroline smiles. “P wants to see Josie.” 

Caroline raises a brow as she looks Penelope over, “nice to see you made the effort for my daughter.” Penelope’s blush deepens. “I assume this was your mami’s doing?” 

“It was either this or not see JoJo for at least five hours.” 

“Couldn’t wait that long, huh?” Hope snorts and Penelope looks as though she wants to bury herself in the mountain of fake snow on the ground. Caroline chuckles, “come on, I have your present in there anyway.” Caroline leads the way as Hope marvels at the many decorations as she always does, like it’s the first time she’s ever seen them.

Her aunt doesn’t decorate, or celebrate in any way. Not since Hope’s dad died. And Kim and Trini, and now Caroline, always try to make it as special and inclusive as possible for her. 

They stand with jittering patience as Caroline bends under the large tree and hands them their gifts. Hope opens hers first and gasps at the hand carved wolf. “This is-”

“Awesome,” Penelope finishes as she takes out her silver raven pendant. “Thank you.” 

“Your spirit animal,” Caroline points at Hope. “I had it made by a young woman when I was in Kenya. And, Penelope, I know you don’t practice Paganism, but I do know you’re fascinated by Wicca. I saw this in a small Pagan town in Latvia and well, I couldn’t help myself.” 

Penelope blinks, “Ms. F, seriously, wow.” Blinks again, looks up with a gentle smile as she caresses the bird. “Merry Christmas.” 

“Happy Solstice.” 

“Pen?”

For the second time in less than ten minutes, Penelope snaps her attention behind her, softens. “Good morning, JoJo.” Takes in her appearance. Short sleep shorts, strappy tank, fluffy slippers. 

So cute. 

“I uh, presents! I have presents. Well a present. For you.” Caroline clears her throat and Penelope scratches the back of her neck. “I forgot to bring yours over.” 

“Of course you did,” Caroline rolls her eyes, looks at Hope, “I assume yours are over there, too?” Hope nods. 

Penelope shuffles, “anyway, you uh, you might want to open it in private.” 

Josie raises her brow in shock, eyes the tiny box, “isn’t this a little small for a sex-”

A hand instantly covers Josie’s mouth as Penelope panics. “It isn’t a- that!” Caroline makes an excuse to go to the kitchen and Hope skips along giddy behind her. “It’s… it isn’t that. It’s just, it’s a little… personal.” Josie smirks. “Not in a- you know what? Just give it back. It’s stupid anyway.” 

The box is pulled tight against Josie chest, “no way. I love it.” 

“You haven’t even seen what’s inside.”

“Doesn’t matter. I know you. And I know it’ll be perfect.” 

Fuck, when did they get so close?

Oh yeah, when Penelope was trying to make a grab for the box and stepped dangerously into Josie’s space. “Pen,” Josie breathes. 

“Yeah?”

“You look cute first thing in the morning.” 

Damn it. She’d totally forgotten about her… state. Still, she can’t help but get a little snarky at the remark. “Yeah, well, you’d already know that if you stuck around last year.”

“Penelope-”

“I want to talk about it. I was okay when you weren’t here, but seeing you again? I want to talk about it.”

They hear a commotion upstairs and Penelope sighs in defeat along with Josie. “We will, I promise. Just, not today. It’s Christmas.” 

“It’s been a year.” 

Josie smiles, tight but playful, “so I’m sure it can wait a few more hours until tonight. The rooftop?” 

Penelope lets out a frustrated breath through her nose as she hears Lizzie stampede down the stairs. “Sure. Whatever you want.” 

Undeterred by Lizzie’s upcoming presence, Josie steps forward, looks down at Penelope, wraps her arms around Penelope’s neck, and rests their foreheads together. “I do want to talk, Pen. I actually have some news, but please can it wait until tonight? Can we just enjoy today?” 

“We could’ve talked before now, JoJo. On the phone, or, you know, you’ve been here for over a week and you’ve been avoiding me.” 

“I know,” Josie whispers, “I’m sorry. I didn’t want- I needed to make sure my news was final.” 

“Merry Christmas, everyo- oh. You’re here,” Lizzie scrunches her nose and Penelope pulls away with a soft sigh, Josie glaring over at her twin with a barate of her name. “What?”

Penelope shakes her head, “I should head back anyway before mami bites my head off. Hope!” She shouts behind her with an eye roll, “come on, don’t act like you haven’t been listening in.” 

Hope grins as she slips through the door, “Saltzman duo. Seasons greetings and all that jazz.” 

Lizzie sends a fake smile Hope’s way. “Aw, mom never said she was hiring an elf for the day.” 

“Was that a dig at my height?”

Penelope groans, because although it sounds like Hope is starting a battle of not-so-clever wits, she knows the question is genuine. “To be continued?” Her whisper goes unheard by Lizzie and Hope, who are already sniping back and forth at each other, and Josie nods in confirmation. “You might want to prepare yourself for war before you come over tonight. Family game night at the Hart household, especially at Christmas between my mom and yours, gets brutal.” 

“Sounds fun.” They both turn to watch Lizzie and Hope argue about nothing, and Josie sucks in through her teeth, “do you want to separate them or…?”

“Nah,” Penelope shrugs, “she’ll realise I’ve gone in about ten seconds.” Josie giggles, and Penelope shouts over the bickering noise. “Later, Ms. F.” 

Exactly ten seconds later, Hope runs out of Caroline’s house with a wail. “Hey! You don’t leave a man behind, P. Not cool.”

-

“Smoked salmon?”

“In the fridge.” 

“King prawns?”

“Marinating in the pan.”

“Quesadillas?” 

“In the living room wrapped up.” Kim continues before Trini can open her mouth again. “Along with the fruit platter and dessert tray. And yes, Penelope’s favourite dumplings are in the centre of the table in the bamboo steamer. It’s all good, baby, chill out a little.” 

Trini breathes deep, “Penny! Hope!”

“I know, god.” Penelope skips into the kitchen fully presentable seconds before the doorbell rings. “I need coffee.”

Kim chuckles as she slings her arm around Penelope’s shoulders and drags her away to the door. “Mom, dad, hey. Merry Christ-”

“There’s my beautiful grandbaby,” Madison screeches as she brings Penelope into a tight hug.

“Mas,” Kim finishes with a fond roll of her eyes as her dad gives her a quick side hug.

Penelope winces at Madison’s tight grip and hugs her back with a laugh, “hey, grandma.” 

Madison pulls back and cups Penelope’s cheeks, “let me look at you. It’s been so long.” 

“You saw her at Thanksgiving,” Kim remarks dryly. 

“Hush, Kimmy. Where’s my equally as beautiful daughter-in-law?”

Kim gapes, “your actual daughter is right here.” Madison glares. “She’s in the kitchen with Hope.” Begins to close the door, “unbelievab-” has it forced back open.

“Madison, how dare you cut me off to get here first?” 

“You snooze you loose, June.” 

June huffs in Madison’s direction before she turns to Kimberly first and kisses her on the cheek. “Your mother is crazy.” Kim laughs, nods, and June turns to Penelope. “You look beautiful, Penelope.” 

“Thank you, abuela,” Penelope blushes, “Merry Christmas.”

Kim and Penelope finish greeting Ted, Micheal, Carlos, and Samuel, and their girlfriends as June saunters into the kitchen after Madison, the siblings and their guests sitting down in the living room as the male parents prepare drinks for everyone. Kim scoffs, “and so the madness begins.” 

“It’s only for a couple hours.”

“Can you not remember what happened last year when your grandpa and your abuelo got into the topic of futbol vs soccer?” 

Penelope winces, “maybe we should just sit this year out.” 

-

“Trini,” Madison moans, “these dumplings are delicious. You really outdid yourself.”

Trini winks as Penelope bites her lip, “actually, Maddy, those were all Penny.” 

Madison’s brow raises in shock, “well, I’m glad you take after her for your cooking skills.” 

“What is this? Pick on Kim day?” Kim slumps in her seat with a pout. Trini mimics the expression at her and runs a hand through her hair. 

“So, Penelope,” June diverts, “are you looking forward to college? Have you decided on a college?” 

Penelope shuffles in her seat, “I’ve had a couple of early acceptance letters, but I’m still weighing my options.”

“Options,” June repeats, stares at Carlos and Samuel, “you hear that? Options. Just like your sister.” 

Carlos rolls his eyes, “college isn’t for everyone.” 

Samuel shrugs, “and community college was just as good.”

“You’re still going to go with UCLA though, right?” Trini doesn’t ask the question more so as directs it, and Kim nudges her gently. 

Penelope nods, “it was my first choice, and it’s a full scholarship, but I’m not going to jump in head first until I do some more research.”

“Smart girl,” Ted says, “just don’t leave it too long before making your final decision.” 

“Any girls?” Carlos wiggles his brows and receives matching dirty looks from all parents in the room. “What?” His girlfriend shakes her head next to him. 

Madison shifts her gaze to Hope and makes a note to ask Kim about the fierce shade of red coating Penelope’s cheeks later. “Where are you going?”

“UCLA with P. I’m going to make sure we’re roomies.” 

“Like hell you are,” Penelope quips.

Hope laughs, “I’m still waiting for my acceptance letter though.” 

Penelope knocks her shoulder against Hope’s, “you’ll get it.”

“Are you seeing anyone, Hope?”

“Nah. I broke up with my boyfriend. The whole brooding teen angst thing got pretty old. I need some excitement in my life. Someone who can bite back.”

Penelope smirks, “told you.” 

The group spend the rest of their time discussing other things, and Madison makes sure to get all of the gossip from Kim before they leave.

-

Dinner comes and goes quickly, half of the group stuffing their faces in silence after exchanging gifts, Trini and Kim running between the kitchen and dining room, Billy, Tommi, and Penelope idly chatting, while Tommi and Zack’s six year old, and Billy and Jason’s seven year old twins sit at their own children’s table in the corner. 

Hope had cried when Kim and Trini presented her, her own key. “You don’t need to break in any more,” Kim had said. 

The Hart’s and Hope clear the table as the others set up for game night, and anticipation settles low in Penelope’s stomach. 

Waiting. 

Waiting.

Waiting for the familiar knock of Caroline Forbes and it feels like it comes far too quickly before the door opens and they announce themselves. 

Josie’s eyes instantly lock onto Penelope’s before she looks away with a blush.

Penelope smirks. 

Looks like her present did the job. 

“What the hell is this, Satan?”

Lizzie loud screech distracts Penelope from staring at Josie and she frowns as she looks at the mug in Lizzie’s hand. Tries not to laugh. “Hope, that is not what I asked you to pick up for me.” 

Hope beams at the ‘Barbie-In-Law’, bright pink mug Lizzie holds. “Funny though.” 

Trini pours drinks out for everyone, even agreeing to let Hope and Penelope indulge in a glass of wine or two, Caroline doing the same for Josie and Lizzie. 

The children are long asleep after an eventful day so they don’t mind the young adults winding down the celebrations. 

Winding down, however, may not be the correct term as Zack suggests pictionary. 

“A cookie,” Tommi guesses, causing Zack to shakes his head and aggressively underline his drawing without adding to it. “Pizza?” Zack groans. “I don’t know! Why are you so bad at a game you picked?”

The timer runs out and Zack throws the marker, hands up in exasperation, “it’s a manhole!”

“How was I supposed to get that?”

“There’s a person stood next to it, Tommi.”

“People also eat cookies and pizza, Zachary.”

Kim snorts, “oh, the full name is coming out.” 

Jason chuckles, “your turn Trimberly.” 

“No fair, Kim can actually draw.”

“Again, you picked the damn game, Zack.” 

It goes on like this for a while and in the end, Team Trimberly take the victory. 

“Can we talk now?” Josie hums at Penelope’s request in confirmation. “May we be excused?”

“Don’t go crazy up there, kids.” Clearly, Hope has had enough wine. “We don’t want a repeat of last year.”

Trini balks, “what do you mean a repeat of last year?” Kim laughs. “Kimberly.”

Kim stills, gulps, “don’t tell me you didn’t know.”

All eyes dart between Penelope and Josie as Hope lets out a drunk ‘oops’, and Penelope feels like she’s the centre of a show. Rubs at the back of her neck and plays with her new pendant. “Uh…”

“No,” Trini covers her ears, “I don’t want to know.” 

“Oh thank god,” Penelope sags. “Okay, bye.”

Josie scuffles away after Penelope following her own glare from Caroline, pretends not to hear Lizzie’s astonished gasp of, “wait, so when you find out I have a boyfriend you give me a three hour lecture, but you find out Josie had sex with the she-devil and you’re all smiles?”

Also pretends not to hear Trini say, “I’m going to kill her.”

She doesn’t know if Trini means her or Penelope, but she’d rather not stick around to find out. 

The two make their way through Penelope’s bedroom window and Penelope assists Josie onto the rooftop. “I almost forgot how beautiful it is up here.”

It’s true. It’s Penelope’s favourite spot, their house high on the hills of the mountain, overseeing the entire of Angel Grove. A perfect view for fireworks, especially at New Year. Speaking of. “You left me.” Josie glances down. “You just… left, JoJo. You left, and we never spoke about it. I thought maybe when I sent you the phone, but you just acted like nothing had changed. We had… such an amazing night together and you bolted before I woke up. You went back home before I even had the chance to say goodbye.” 

“I’m sorry, Pen,” Josie mumbles. “I- it scared me. You scared me.” 

Penelope frowns, “I don’t understand.” 

Josie sighs, “I come here once a year, Pen. Once a year. I spend the rest of it trapped inside a building. Even on other holidays, I couldn’t escape. I was stuck there. And if we,” closes her eyes, “it wouldn’t have been fair to either of us.” 

“That wasn’t just your decision to make.” 

“I know. But I made it anyway.” Silence washes over them. Penelope has so much more to say, about how hurt she was, how angry she was, but nothing seems to make its way out of her mouth. 

Then her brows furrow, “what do you mean you ‘was’ stuck there?”

“I, here.” Josie pulls a letter out of her back pocket. 

It can’t be a present. One, because Josie had already given Penelope an engraved, expensive pen. Something that Penelope is not-so-secretly obsessed with, along with penmanship in general. Yeah, give her a notebook over a keyboard any day.

Her mom made far too many puns about her name after she opened it. 

And two, “why are you giving me a letter addressed to you?”

Josie rolls her eyes, “open it. It’s part of the news I wanted to tell you.” Can’t contain her smile.

Penelope’s lips part more and more at each passing sentence before her now watery eyes lock onto Josie’s, “you’re going to USC?” 

“Trading in one private school for another,” Josie shrugs, sighs, “I hate it over there, Pen. I want to be here. With mom. With you.” 

“You’re moving here.”

“Yeah,” Josie giggles, “I’m moving her-”

Penelope’s lips capture Josie’s mid word before she pulls away quickly, “sorry, is this-”

Josie kisses her, “it’s great. I can’t believe you kept all of those pictures.”

Her present. Penelope had gathered up all of their pictures together, and turned them into a strip that pulls up from the small box, starting with their first picture and their journey through to the most recent. The one just before the countdown to New Year last year, both with cheshire grins and sparkling eyes. “I can’t believe you think I wouldn’t.”

-

It takes twenty minutes of light kisses and promised words before Penelope and Josie reappear, hands gripped together between them. 

Trini shoots Josie a look that could kill and Josie gulps, squeezes Penelope’s hand. “You and I have an appointment in the morning, Josie.” 

“Mami-”

“Baby,” Kim soothes, “let it go.” She looks at the joined hands. “I see you’ve figured things out, finally.”

Caroline grins wide, bounces in her seat, “you told her?”

“Told her?” Trini’s death glare intensifies, “told her what?”

“I’m moving here for college next year.” 

Trini scoffs, “oh, we are definitely having words-”

Caroline stands with a clap, “how about we take this party outside?”

Hope smirks at Josie, “you coming to UCLA too?”

“No, I uh- I’m going to USC.”

“Nice! Rivals to lovers. My favourite trope.”

Penelope groans, “Hope, seriously? Get your ass outside.” Hope winks at them and they sneak in one more, very quick since Trini keeps squinting her eyes in their direction, kiss before they move out to join the group. “Ignore her, she’s just playing mama bear,” Penelope whispers. 

“I heard that, Penny.” Kim pulls Trini into her body to shut her up. Winks at Penelope’s grateful features. 

There’s a remote in Caroline’s hand as she bounces up and down, “alright, everyone, you ready?”

Before anyone can answer the rhetorical question, Caroline presses the on switch. 

Kim sputters, “what? No. No. You can’t. How did you- this was supposed to be my thing. Billy! You did this, didn’t you?” Billy backs away sheepishly. “You fucking traitor!” 

The abundance of fairy lights and figures that bombard the outside of the house spark to life to the beat of Wizzard’s ‘I wish it could be Christmas everyday’ and Kim seethes from her spot as the rest of the group cuddle up in their respective pairs, all except Lizzie and Hope who are nuzzled into each side of Caroline. 

“Forbes,” Kim threatens, dark and menacing, “next year it is on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
